Six Little Words
by onlyonceinforever
Summary: ATTENTION: MAKE SURE YOU READ THE WAY THINGS CHANGE BEFORE READING THIS! Otherwise, it's not going to make any sense. :ONESHOT:


**Disclaimer: See the fan before the fiction? That should be a tip off to the fact that I don't own anything except Ashley and Victoria. As much as I would love to own Draco and Oliver (who isn't even mentioned in this fic, so I'm not quite sure why I'm mentioning him here), I don't. J.K. Rowling does. **

**Ok, here's the thing - YOU NEED TO READ THE WAY THINGS CHANGE BEFORE YOU READ SIX LITTLE WORDS! Otherwise, you're not going to have any idea whatsoever what's going on (not that most people do anyway, but whatever). Technically, this should be placed as another chapter of the other story, but it just doesn't make sense with the plot. So, just read that one first and keep an open mind.**

**By the way, it's from Ashley's point of view.**

One day, I wasn't sure quite when exactly, as I had given up counting weeks ago, I had a visitor. It was the only human who ever came to this Godforsaken place - a kindly middle aged man whose name I have long forgotten. As usual, he stopped at my cell and inquired about my well being and the weather, essentially making the same small talk as always. But then he said something I had never heard from his mouth.

"I have a letter from your husband here." He said. I looked up at him from my cell floor, disbelieving. It had to be some cruel joke, the kind I would play, but the faint hope that what he as saying might be legitimate drew my attention.

"Draco" I whispered, voice low and raspy from lack of use. He nodded.

"Would you like to read it to you" I nodded again, not trusting myself to speak, let alone read. He unfolded the piece of parchment he was holding, cleared his throat and began to read:

_My beloved Ashley,_

_I know I said I wasn't going to see or write you until you got out (which Father is working on as I write this letter. It seems we have more friends than anticipated), but the occassion brought me to it. We both know what today is - our daughter's eleventh birthday. You know what that means, as do I. She received her letter earlier today and, of course, she's excited as ever to go. You should see her, Ash. She's so beautiful, just like you are and were at her age. She's your splitting image, except the eyes. Mine. Probably the only thing she inherited from me, considering her skill with a wand. She's got your talent, your looks. Just seeing her every day makes me miss you more and more. _

_You'll love this - everyday she asks about you. I've told her everything (well, with the exception of... well, you know) and she absolutely drinks it all in. She always wants to know more about you. Here's a sampling of a typical conversation:_

_"Daddy, where's Mommy" And I'll answer:_

_"She's on a trip, a very long trip, and she won't be back for a while yet."_

_"When will she come home"_

_"I don't know, honey. Hopefully soon." And then she'll say the sweetest thing:_

_"Good. I can't wait for Mommy to come home so we can all be a family again." _

_It's the sweetest thing, Ash, and I wish so much that you could hear it for yourself. So much for our little Slytherin, eh? Now, more than ever I wish you were here so we could make her dream come true. I love you more than life itself and I know she does too, even though you were gone before she was old enough to remember. We're praying for your quick return back to us._

_Love, with all my heart,_

_Draco_

_P.S. Victoria begged me to let her add something when she found out I was mailing you. Check the other parchment._

With that, the man who had just read all the words I had been dying to hear for years, looked to me and said:

"Why don't you take a look at this yourself" He handed me two letters, one from Draco and another through the flap the food is passed through. I took them with shaking hands and waited to hear the sound of his retreating footsteps. Unbeknownst to him, through the solid metal and concrete wall I whispered only two words"Thank you", then retreated back to the corner. I unfolded the piece of parchment and read the neat scrawl of a maturing child and began to weep uncontrollably for the second time in recent memory, clutching the paper tight to my chest. There were only six words written there, but they were the most rewarding six words in any language:

I love you Mommy. Love, Victoria

**Sigh...Yup, I depressed myself writing this and then typing it. Actually, it made me nearly cry when I reread it for the first time. Have a similar reaction? Tell me, please.**


End file.
